


No Hands

by Aiambia



Series: Monster Sex Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Hux is suspicous, M/M, Mpreg Sort Of, Other, Rimming, Tentacle Porn, Xenophilia, creature is sentient, mild dub-con, mission gone right, oviposition sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: Kylo Ren is sent on a mission to retrieve a Sith holocron and encounters the temple's guardian: a tentacle monster. The creature demands payment in exchange for the holocron and Ren is only too happy to pay up.But then Ren starts taking a little too much shore leave and Hux getsjealoussuspicious. He sneaks on board Ren's shuttle and is horrified at what he finds...and maybe a little turned on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, there were a couple of tentacle porn pictures floating around the fandom. One for each of the boys. I decided to write a fic about it. 
> 
> Enjoy?

 

 

The mission is too easy, and it puts Ren on edge. No Sith holocron so be so easy to find. The Supreme Leader warned him of the dangers of this mission. He told Ren that the temple would kill him unless he yielded to its power, and worse still, should he submit then he would be lost forever. Regardless, Ren insisted that he go.

Unease filled him as he boarded his shuttle. The good General saw him off as per standard procedure, checking and rechecking every diagnostic, every calculation, every part of the plan to ensure nothing would go wrong. And nothing did. His departure was smooth, and his quiet flight through the Outer Rim was smoother. He passed Dantooine undetected. It worried him.

The dense jungles of Corvis Minor IV seemed like maze from his ship, but the biggest threat they’d presented him with was tripping over vines and fallen trees. The planet is far from uncivilized, but what cities existed did not expand into the jungle. It is too dangerous, given the large fauna that rule the trees. They are of no concern to Ren.

The beasts seemed to sense him, even before his ship touched down. When he steps off of his ship they are waiting for him, eyes cautious but heads bowed. They know exactly why he’d come.

Eagerly, they guide him to a temple deep in the jungle, yet they refused to approach it. Ren can feel the change in the Force as he stepped nearer, but the beasts will not follow him in. They know why he has come, but they want no part in it.

“Take what you’ve come for and leave,” they seem to say.

This was the first warning.

As soon as he steps inside of the temple, the Force swarms him. It’s dense and heavy and weighs on him like armor. There is a darkness to it, one that that approaches like thin wisps of smoke. He can almost smell it, where the darkness burns deep in the heart of the temple. It’s sweet and promising, intoxicating, and Ren is tempted to seek it out.

He remembers his master’s words and clears his mind. He was taught how corrupt and lost the Sith had been. Though the power tempts him, he will not let himself be so consumed by darkness, just as he has refused to be bathed in light.

Still, he follows the wisps. They guide him through the temple, growing stronger and thicker as he walks. The temple itself is an old, broken thing. Through the Force it remains in one piece, but it is overgrown from years of millennia of isolation and solitude. And yet, inside it is not dark. Sunlight streams through holes in the structure, holes too clean cut for the bricks to have crumbled on their own. The effect is calming, in contrast to the promises of the darkness that Ren approaches. Someone, or something, had invaded the temple. How long ago, Ren could not tell.

This was the second warning.

As he descends deeper into the temple, there are traps waiting for him. He evades all of them with ease. Force-triggered pressure plates, statues that whisper riddles and lies, creatures poisoned by the Dark Side of the Force; he bests everything in a matter of minutes. They’re like child’s games to him, hardly worthy of being called defense mechanisms, barely worthy of being called ‘Sith-made.’ It makes him uneasy.

As he descends the final staircase, there is a darkness in the Force that surrounds him, whispers to him. For a moment he basks in it, draws in all of the promises of power and glory. Then, he exhales, clears his mind, and the darkness is gone. It clings to the walls of the room but does not touch him again.

Opening his eyes, Ren can’t believe what he sees. There is not one holocron but five. They hiss at him though he is across the room, and the darkness starts to creep back towards him. The sheer power emanating from them is hard to hold back. Now that they holocrons have been threatened, the darkness fights back, threatening him, seducing him.

Ren takes three long strides across the room, plucks a holocron from its pedestal, and walks out. The darkness does not fight him. There are no more traps to fight him. Nothing protests his blatant disregard of the old Sith and their power.

It’s too easy.

This is the third warning.

Ren is on edge then. It shouldn’t have been possible for him to enter the temple, take the holocron, and leave unscathed. When he reaches the entrance, he checks a chrono. Two hours. What was supposed to be a week-long mission took him two hours.

Igniting his lightsaber, Ren reaches out and searches the Force. There must be _something_ waiting for him. This is a blessing the dark side would never allow. And yet he feels nothing but that same dark smoke, now receding as he tries to reach out for it.

Slowly, Ren exits. The beasts are waiting for him outside of the temple, waiting to take him back to his shuttle. That’s when he feels it.

Something moves. Something inside the temple shifts and Ren looks back. Immediately the beasts scream at him. They roar, they screech, they plead him not to go back in, but Ren does. The prospect of a fight excites him.

He takes a corridor he had not previously explored, following the Force signature of the creature. It’s a creature. There is too much of the Force flowing through it for Ren to call it a mere beast.

The chamber he is led to is small, but clean. This room alone is not overgrown with moss and trees. There is a nest in one corner, made of old torn clothes and cleaned animal furs. Piles of fruit lay against the wall opposite him, and crystal clear water pools in another corner. Something lives there.

And it strikes him from behind.

Ren whips around, swinging his saber at the creature. It makes contact and a piece of it falls to the ground. A tentacle. The rest of the arm retreats and is quickly replaced by another. Ren swings again, backing up further. He misses. More tentacles join the one, and it quickly fills the room. His exit is cut off, and there is no other way out.

Tightening his grip on his lightsaber, Ren called the Force to him, letting it surround him and flow through him. He would win this battle. Adrenaline shot through his body as he charged at the creature, cutting limbs with his lightsaber and deflecting attacks with the Force. There’s something soothing about being able to let loose and destroy. The creature seems endless, for as many tentacles as Ren severs, three more seem to take its place. Still, he pours every bit of tension, anger, frustration, pain that exists inside of him into fighting the creature and he feels so alive.

But even Ren can’t go on forever.

Eventually his swings start to slow, but Ren doesn’t notice until a tentacle slaps him across the face. Panic shoots through him. He swings harder, faster, but his body fights him. He calls on the Force to aid him, but it doesn’t seem to hear. The presence of the creature is too dense, too all-encompassing for Ren to even push the tentacles away. He sees nothing but those tentacles. The room is no longer visible.

The tentacles grab him. They take his saber from his hand, and it’s then that Ren notices how quickly the thing heals. There are no severed limbs on the ground, though Ren knows he cut five hundred of them. The burns from the lightsaber cut, but the flesh of the creature reforms quickly. Severed limbs are easily reattached. And those limbs hold him in the air.

He dangles by his arms, both of them held tight and spread apart from his body. His legs are wrapped together as well. Only once he’s restrained do the tentacles begin to leave the room. Ren braces himself, expecting to meet the face of the thing, but it never comes. He only sees the tentacles holding him, descended from the ceiling, and a few others, pouring out of holes in the walls that he had not noticed previously.

 _‘So fierce,’_ a voice whispers in his mind. He feels a burst of curiosity around him. _‘It is a human. A male. A warrior.’_

Ren struggles in his restraints, searching for the face of the creature. “Show yourself!”  he demands.

 _‘So angry. He has taken something from me,’_ it whispers. Its voice is calm, relaxed.

Ren’s attention is drawn to a tentacle slithering on the ground. It twists up his body, searching him. Ren struggles, but it finds what its looking for. The holocron is taken from a pouch on his belt. The thing hisses and screams, but the tentacle ignores it and drags it from the room.

“NO!” Ren screams. He needs the holocron. His master needs it. It will bring them power.

 _‘There, there—‘_ the creature tries to sooth him. _‘—It cannot hurt him anymore. The darkness is gone now. He will be calm soon.’_

Ren reached out to the Force again, finding it more easily without the overwhelming presence of tentacles. The creature’s Force signature was too hard to pin point. It seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once. Still, Ren focused on pushing it all away from him.

The grip of the tentacles tightened on his limbs until his concentration was broken. _‘He is not calm. But I took the darkness away. He should be calm.’_

“Let me go!” Ben screamed at it. He was furious that he was so easily overpowered. The thing was stronger than him. It’s command of the Force was stronger. However, it has not killed him. “I’ll leave you be, just let me go!”

Brute force and _the_ Force were obviously useless to him, but perhaps the creature could be persuaded.

_‘Leave? If he wanted was to leave, then why did he hurt me?’_

Ren sighs. Negotiating was never his strong suit. That’s what he has Hux for. “You’re a creature in a Sith temple. How could I not be suspicious?”

_‘His reasoning is sound. Perhaps I made the first mistake. However, he still hurt me. I should like to be repaid if I show him a mercy.’_

Ren braces himself for the worst. He has a bad feeling about this, but the creature is being cooperative. He won’t risk losing his opportunity over a feeling. “What do you want?”

 _‘A question for the ages. What_ do _I want?’_ Tentacles creep up from the ground and prod at his body. Ren tries not to struggle as they explore. _‘This. I should like to have this.’_

A tentacle pulls at his cowl. It confuses Ren. It wants his cowl? Is that all? “Fine, take it. Just let me go.”

_‘Hm. Very well. He is free to leave.’_

The tentacles are careful when the place him on the ground, and they are careful to remove the cowl. For a moment, Ren watches as the slimy limbs add the fabric to the nest of clothes it has already. He wonders what use the creature could possibly have for it, but doesn’t dwell on it for very long.

Ren runs out of the room as quickly as he can, calling his lightsaber to him and spots the holocron in the hallway. He picks that up as well.

Immediately, a tentacle wraps around his wrist. Ren ignites his lightsaber but doesn’t attack it, knowing he wouldn’t have the strength to fight his way his way out.

_‘No, why did he take it? It made him so angry, so I took it away, but he takes it back. I have shown him mercy. I have let him free. Why does he take my things?’_

“I need this,” Ren says, looking back at the room he was just in. Tentacles start to emerge from it, creeping towards him but not attacking. “Take my coat. Take my boots, my shirt, whatever you want, but I need this.”

 _‘He needs it he says.’_ More tentacles wrap around him, and Ren can feel them pulling him back towards the room. He barely restrains himself from lashing out, but frantically searches for a weak point in case he can’t talk his way out. _‘Such a dark thing, but he needs it. He is willing to bargain for it.’_

“Yes, anything you want. If you let me have this, I will give you whatever you desire.” It was a dangerous promise, but Ren needed that holocron. His master needed it.

 _‘My, what an enticing proposition. He should be more mindful of his words. Some might believe him when he says ‘_ anything’ _.’_

As soon as Ren is back in the room, the tentacles restrain him again. His restraints aren’t as tight as they were before, but he soon learns why. More tentacles wrap around his body, exploring him, reaching under his clothes. They’re warm and smooth, but tough. They reach for his clothes.

Ren doesn’t struggle. It wants his clothes, he should’ve guessed. “Just get on with it,” he complains, letting his body go slack in the creature’s grip. Fine, it could have his clothes. So long as he gets the holocron, nothing else matters.

But then the tentacles that take his clothes returned to his body. They explore again, mapping his body more thoroughly without all of the fabric in the way. Ren feels a wave of uneasiness as he watches them move and then panic when one of them wraps around his dick.

“What are you doing?! You’ve taken what you wanted, now let me go!” Ren struggles to break free, but the more he struggles, the tighter the tentacles squeeze his body. They squeeze everywhere, including his cock.

 _‘Oh, I cannot let him go yet.’_ It laughs at him. _‘I have taken his furs, but that is not what I want.’_

“W-wait, stop!” His screams die in his throat as that tentacle strokes his cock. Fighting that pleasure is arguably the hardest thing he’s had to do for the mission. Oh, but it feels so good. He doesn’t want to like it, but his body responds. It doesn’t take much for the tentacle to make him hard.

Other tentacles trace his muscles, making his skin slick. They hold him in the air as the one tentacle works at his cock, and Ren hates it. He hates the way his hips buck up and into its grip. He hates the way moans fall out of his mouth. He hates the way the creature seems to know how he likes to be touched.

It squeezes his cock as it slides up and down, covering the whole length of his shaft. More tentacles join the one, teasing at the head of his cock and massaging his balls. His legs are pressed back by his knees to give the creature more room to work. It’s degrading, but his cock leaks pre-come and his mind is clouded. It feels good, and that’s what he hates the most.

He wants to struggle, but his body feels so weak. His training is screaming at him not to let his guard down, but when he reaches out to the Force, there is nothing malicious. Whatever this creature is wants him to enjoy himself. Moreover, Ren _is_ enjoying himself.

But he panics when a tentacle wanders a bit too low. A slim, cool, limb slides against his asshole and Ren jumps. It makes him slick, and then it prods against him, gently trying to push its way in. The feeling isn’t so foreign. He’s played with toys, riding synthetics while imagining his dear General finally decided to fuck him, but this wasn’t the General.

 _‘Shh,’_ it cooed. _‘I will not hurt him. I swear it. Hush now, I won’t hurt my pet.’_

The words aren’t exactly comforting coming from a disembodied voice, but Ren focuses a moment too long on the word ‘pet.’ His distraction lets the tentacle breech him, pushing in gently.

“Kriff!” Ren clenches down on it in surprise, but his head falls back in moans. The tentacle prods at him from inside, exploring as much as it’s able and making him even more slick. The tentacles working at his dick stroke harder, faster, and Ren bucks up involuntarily.

The panic is still present in his mind, but Ren takes a chance and relaxes. Slowly, the tentacle pushes in further, and Ren feels so full. It’s a thin thing, but it reaches so deep. Gently, the tentacle wiggles around, pressing against his walls and stretching him slowly. It’s not long before Ren relaxes fully, letting the tentacle do its work. But it disappears all too quickly.

Ren groans when the slim limb leaves him, but then something else prods at his hole. It’s bigger, much bigger, and the head of it feels much like the heads of his toys. It won’t fit. It shouldn’t fit, but it does. Ren doesn’t think he had nearly enough preparation, but his muscles are so relaxed, and his body takes the tentacle without protest.

_‘Oh, my pet likes this. He is happy now. Does he want more?’_

“Yes! Yes, I—kriff!” Ren whines as the thick tentacle pushes deeper. It’s so big, and he can feel the burn as his hole stretches around it.

His body is on fire, and all he can feel is pleasure. The tentacle in his ass stills when it’s deep inside of him, the whole head of it pushing against his prostate. When it starts to move, Ren just about screams. The drag is slow, but the rim of his hole is sensitive and he feels every second of it. It doesn’t pull all the way out of him. The edge of its head catches against this rim and it tugs gently. Then, the tentacle drives back into him, slamming against his prostate.

Ren cries out as shockwaves of pleasure consume him. It’s incredible. It won’t take much for him to come if every thrust is like that, but the tentacles around his cock squeeze tight, holding off his orgasm for as long as they can. The tentacle in his ass, draws out and slams back in, again, and again, and again. It fucks him hard, and Ren is helpless to do anything but cry for more.

Slowly the tentacle fucks him faster and faster. His body is useless at that point. No matter how hard he tries to thrust back and match the tentacle, he can’t move. Every nerve in his body is lit up like lightning. It’ll be over soon, but he doesn’t want it to be.

_‘Yes, I know what my pet needs. He will have it. Hush now, I promise he will have what he needs.’_

The tentacle around his cock suddenly releases its grip and strokes him hard. The sensations are too much for him to handle.

“Kriff-aah!” Ren comes with a shout, bucking his hips into the air. The thick white ropes of come splatter all over his chest and the tentacles holding him up, but the one in his ass doesn’t stop.

It keeps pounding into him, hitting his sensitive nerves until Ren whines and tries to squirm away. Then, abruptly, it stops buried inside of him. Ren doesn’t focus on it. He only feels the relief and hazy glow of his orgasm, the sweat cooling on his skin, but then the tentacle starts pulsing inside of him.

Gently it pulses, and Ren suddenly feels full. The tentacle is pumping something into him. It’s warm. Slowly, the tentacle pulls out of him, still pulsing. Ren cranes his neck, trying to look down and see exactly what the creature was doing to him. As it pulls out of him, he sees it: thick creamy liquid spurting out of the tentacle’s cock-like head. He feels that same creamy stuff flowing out of his ass.

The creature came in him, and it was still coming.

 _‘Yes, pet,’_ The creature says. _‘He is beautiful this way.’_

Ren can’t even comprehend what just happened. His body is tired, and it begs his mind for sleep, but he can’t get over the fact that _an alien just came inside of him._ How is he supposed to know how the creature’s biology will affect him? He could get infected or develop some weird disease. He could die, or worse, get pregnant.

But even as the thoughts pass through his mind, Ren isn’t worried. The Force feels calm, more so than it did before he had sex with the creature, and he knows everything will be fine. It may reside in a Sith temple, but this creature is harmless.

He feels something soft against his back and blinks his eyes open. The tentacles pull away from him as Ren tries to orient himself through his exhaustion. He’s in the nest of clothes and furs. It’s comfortable and warm, especially when the tentacles begin to pile furs on top of him like a blanket.

Groggy, Ren tries to push the furs and tentacles away, but they pull his body back down onto the nest.

_‘No, my pet needs rest. I will care for him. If he must leave then he may do so when he wakes. For now, I will care for my pet.’_

It shouldn’t be enough to lull him to sleep, but the Force feels calm and Ren is tired. His instincts nag him because this is wrong, but he trusts this creature. No harm will come to him tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Ren panics when he wakes up. He doesn’t usually stop to think about the consequences of his actions. That’s what he has Hux for. Ren just does what he needs to do, and if he gets in trouble or makes a mess of things, then Hux will take care of it. He always does.

But Hux isn’t there right now. Ren is alone, on a planet in Republic space, sore and naked after having fucked and alien. There’s still alien-semen dripping out of his ass, and he can hardly sit up without calling on the Force, but at least his clothes are alright. His folded clothes, lightsaber, and the holocron sit in a neat little pile by the nest.

He half expects Hux to walk in, half dressed, carrying breakfast with an explanation about how all of it was a holographic training exercise that he just failed, but he doesn’t. He’s greeted by a tentacle holding up some fruit on a large piece of tree bark instead.

“Thanks,” Ren mumbles, taking something that looks vaguely like a mango. It doesn’t kill him by the time he’s finished it, so he assumes the rest of the fruit is safe to eat.

The creature doesn’t speak to him until all of the fruit is eaten. _‘My pet wakes,’_ it says. _‘His service was excellent.’_

Ren stiffens when he hears the voice. Suddenly, he’s reminded of the come still dripping out of his ass and a stray thought about male pregnancy passes his mind. The Force ripples with amusement, and Ren knows he was projecting.

 _‘I gave my pet what he desired, but he is male. There will be no young.’_ And then Ren feels a wave of sadness. It reverberates through his chest and makes his heart hurt, but it’s not his tears that threated to fall from his eyes. _‘However, he has paid his fine. He may take the holocron and go.’_

The creature is much more in tune with the Force than he thought. He can feel it’s reluctance to let him leave, but Ren is eager to get out of there. It feels like he just had a bad one night stand.

His body isn’t quick to follow his commands, however. Even with the help of the Force, his muscles still burn, and he’s forced to lay back down almost as soon as he stands up. He stares up at the ceiling for a moment, tense and wondering if the creature will try to talk him into staying, but it’s silent. He can still feel it’s presence, it’s impossible to ignore.

If he focuses, Ren can see the huge jumbled mess that is the creature. It’s embedded in the temple. What Ren encountered was only a part of it. Yet it’s presence is separate from the temple’s, stronger. Perhaps that was why the temple was left hidden for so long. This creature was keeping it hidden.

There are so many emotions to sort through, but Ren has nothing better to do while he waits for his body to not be so sore. The creature’s thoughts are too fast for Ren to interpret, but he can pick out feelings. More than anything, it’s overwhelmingly lonely.

Ren can’t imagine what it must be like, being isolated for centuries, maybe millennia. Perhaps he was the first sentient being to pass through in all of that time. Now he was about to leave and the creature was going to let him go without a fight.

He feels a little bad. He shouldn’t, but if he trusts the creature and _hopes_ that he can’t get pregnant then the creature is really harmless and he feels bad.

Reaching out his hand, Ren also reaches out through the Force, calling for the creature. A tentacle meets his hand immediately and wraps around his arm. Gently, Ren strokes it. The ground rumbles softly. Ren laughs. It _purred_ for him.

He glances at his clothes and the holocron. He should leave now. This is a bad idea. He knows it’s a bad idea, but he pictures himself getting fucked by the tentacles again. He’s face down in the nest, on his knees riding it, grinding against them until he comes. Twenty-odd tentacles descend on him, lifting him from the nest, and the ground rumbles again.

 

“Well, I have nowhere better to be for a week.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has been away from the Finalizer far too often lately. Hux takes it upon himself to investigate.

 

 

 

Hux stands up straight, rolling his shoulders back as the ramp to Ren’s shuttle lowers. His mission ran longer than expected. Again. Such things aren’t normally of concern to him, but this is the fifth time one of Ren’s mission has run longer than expected in the past three months.

“Lord Ren—“ Hux turns to follow when Ren brushes past him, avoiding him. Another occurrence that has become…common. “—I expected your return three cycles ago. What went wrong this time?”

“Hyper-drive malfunction,” Ren answers, too quickly. He increases his pace ever so slightly, but Hux matches his strides.

“ _Really_?” Hux’s voice drips with sarcasm. “You didn’t get pulled over by pirates, or encounter a stray asteroid, or, what was it last time? Bombarded by banthas?”

“I told you, they were everywhere.”

“On a jungle planet? When banthas are native to a _desert_ world on the _other side of the galaxy?_ ”

Ren turns suddenly, looming over Hux, staring him down. Hux doesn’t lean away or try to avoid him. He stands tall, letting Ren try his hand at intimidation.

“Yes,” Ren tells him. Hux feels something push on his mind, but he pushes back at it.

“Your mind tricks won’t work on me, Ren,” he says. “Or don’t you remember that _you_ were the one who _insisted_ I learn how to resist and evade Force users?”

Ren stares at him for a second more before turning and walking off again. Hux rushes off after him, still trying to get an explanation out of him. But as they round the corner near Ren’s quarters, they collide with another officer, one of the docking bay crewmen.

“Sirs!” He’s quick to his feet, though his face betrays his fear. He thrusts out a data pad towards Hux. “We’ve completed the initial diagnostic of Lord Ren’s shuttle. The hyper drive requires a replacement.”

Ren looks at Hux, and Hux can feel the smugness radiating off of him. But then the officer continued, “It was likely due to exterior damage. We found burn marks on the hull of the ship resembling those made from Lord Ren’s lightsaber.”

It’s Hux’s turn to look smug then. Ren’s hands clench into fists, and Hux knows he’s on to something. Ren’s hiding something and they both know it. The only question is: what?

Ren brushes past the officer before he finishes the full report, retreating to his room. Hux is tempted to follow, but he knows he’s unlikely to get anything more from his co-commander. Dismissing the officer, Hux takes the report and returns to his own quarters. It’s the middle of his rest-cycle anyway.

He goes over the report at his desk, glaring down at the datapad. It didn’t make sense for Ren to sabotage his own ship. What did he have to hide? It wasn’t like Hux was ignorant of the things Ren for the Supreme Leader. Retrieving useless artifacts, losing days of productivity to meditation with his creepy group of ~~stalkers~~ followers, and spending more time than absolutely necessary in the ship’s gym.

It wouldn’t normally be such a concern to him. Ren had his days, his missions, when his emotions and actions made absolutely no sense to Hux, but this…every mission had been back to that same planet, Corvis Minor IV. It just didn’t make sense why Ren would continually return to the planet rather than just staying for however long it took him to do whatever he was doing.

Perhaps it’s Snoke’s doing. Perhaps Ren is undergoing some sort of trial. It may well just be a training exercise to test Ren’s endurance and sanity. It’s certainly testing Hux’s sanity.

Hux chose to take a sonic rather than dwell on it further. He’d lost enough sleep to Ren’s antics already. He doesn’t intend to lose anymore. But somehow, the shower just makes things worse.

He washes himself thoroughly, taking the extra minutes to lather the product out of his hair. It feels entirely too big and empty in the tiny space of the shower stall. Until three months ago, Hux hadn’t showered alone in nearly a year. Ren wouldn’t let him.

But Hux doesn’t miss it. He’s glad not to have that hulking brute crowding his space. As he towels off, he thinks about how nice it is not to have Ren trying to drag him back into the sonic. As he dresses, he thinks about how nice it is not to hear endless comments about his ass and his freckles or feel Ren’s hands against his body. As he lays down in his bed, he thinks about how nice it is to have the whole thing to himself, instead of being strangled in his sleep by the heavy limbs of a living furnace. He thinks about how nice it is to fall asleep peacefully instead of being disturbed with questions and kisses.

He’s cold under the sheets, but he’s not upset that Ren isn’t there. Maybe he would’ve appreciated being told about such a sudden change in their _arrangement_ , but he certainly doesn’t _miss_ Ren. It wouldn’t be proper. Besides, they were just fucking, using each other. It would’ve ended sooner or later. Hux knows he shouldn’t be surprised that it’s happened now.

So, he rolls over, trying to cocoon himself in the sheets. He puts a pillow behind his back and clutches another against his chest, just so that it doesn’t feel like he’s sleeping alone. Then, he tries to convince himself that he’s not cold as he drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

“—and the planet will be ours in a matter of days.” Hux stands in a holochamber, staring up at the enlarged projection of the Supreme Leader. He’s always thought the effect was somewhat tacky, but he keeps the thought to himself.

“Very good, General. See to it, then. That will be all.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader.” Hux bows his head, but hesitates to leave. Ren had been dismissed some time ago, leaving him alone with the Supreme Leader. He could ask. The Supreme Leader is even less likely to give him a straight answer than Ren is, but Hux doesn’t have many options left.

“Unless there is something more you wish to say?” Snoke leans forward in his seat and Hux’s eyes snap up to meet his.

“Supreme Leader, there are…I am _concerned_ about the missions you have been sending Lord Ren on. The Finalizer is more than capable of providing provisions and support for an extended mission, and I assume Ren is more than capable of surviving on his own. As such, I am confused as to why he has been visiting Corvis Minor IV so often.” Hux swallows hard, hoping he hasn’t overstepped his boundaries.

“I have not sent Lord Ren on a mission in three standard months.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Do not make me repeat myself, General. Kylo Ren completed his business on Corvis Minor IV. Any excursions he has taken since then is his business. If that is all, then you are dismissed.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader.” Hux stands, shocked, as the image of the Supreme Leader fades away. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. It’s not Snoke. Whatever Ren is doing, he’s doing of his own free will. Hux just can’t fathom what it could be.

 

 

When Ren informs him that he will be going planet side again, Hux almost loses it.

“ _Lord Ren_ ,” he grinds out. “It has been three cycles since you returned from your last mission. What could you possibly need to do that requires your return on such short notice?”

He glares up at that blank mask from behind his desk, but it doesn’t faze Ren at all.

“Circumstances have changed. I must leave today. 1800 hours.” Ren is concise, professional. It’s everything Hux wished he was when they first met, but now he just finds it irritating.

“That is hardly enough time to prepare. Diagnostics must be run, you mission parameters-“

“Is the hyper-drive fixed?” Ren interrupts.

“What? Yes, the hyper-drive is fixed.”

“Then I will leave at 1800 hours. I will return in a week.” He turns and walks off, cape flaring dramatically behind him.

Hux wants to scream. The anger simmers beneath his skin. Ren is worse than infuriating. He’s a walking catastrophe. Does he think he can just shut Hux out? Pretend that everything is normal? No, Hux _knows_ something is up, and he’s going to find out what.

He uses his override codes to give himself a week of shore-leave, effective immediately. He packs a small bag; two sets of civilian clothes, emergency ration bars, a spare blaster, a spare comm, and a few bacta patches. At 1700 hours, Hux should be going over reports in his office. Instead, he makes his way down to the docking bay where Ren’s shuttle is.

No one questions him as he steps aboard. No one asks why their general is suddenly joining Ren on his latest mission. No one sees him as he locks himself in the ship’s small cargo bay, hidden behind crates of provisions not yet unloaded from Ren’s last mission.

Then, he meditates.

It was not an easy thing to learn, but Ren insisted on teaching him to evade Force users. It was for his own safety and the good of the Order. Hux just never thought it would come in handy like this.

He breathes, in and out. He focuses on building walls. Brick by brick, he constructs them. First of stone, then iron, then durasteel, then the Force. When he’s sure his mind is locked, he breathes again and forgets where he is. He is not in the cargo bay. He is not hidden behind crates. He is not on Ren’s ship. He is not there.

These are the things Hux thinks about until the ship rumbles. Ren has taken off, but Hux remains undetected. Good.

He breathes again and thinks of being hidden until the ship rumbles again and Hux knows that they’ve landed.

 

 

 

When he steps off of the ship, Ren is long gone. According to the ship’s systems, only a few hours have passed since they landed. Hux takes the opportunity to snoop around the ship while he munches on ration bars.

Once he’s ready, Hux takes the backpack he brought and steps off the ship. He almost runs back on board as soon as he lays eyes on the surrounding area. Native fauna surround the ship, all staring at Hux as he raises his blaster. It’s the predators who greet him, the ones that are almost as large as he is, the ones that could crush his skull in one bite. But they don’t attack.

Adrenaline courses through his body, but even as he cautiously lowers his blaster rifle, the animals don’t attack. One in particular does sit closer to him, however. It’s some sort of hulking black feline with two tails and six legs. Slowly, it approaches him. They watch each other, both waiting for some sort of attack that doesn’t come.

When the feline is face to face with him, it pauses, staring him down. Hux doesn’t flinch. The feline snorts, dips its head, and presses it against Hux’s chest, gently trying to push him back onto the ship. It was a crude method of communication, but Hux understood, somewhat.

“No,” he tells it, resting his hand on its head. The feline looks up at him. “I need to find someone. Another human.”

The feline growls and pushes against his chest again. The other animals step closer cutting off his way to the jungle beyond them. They don’t want him to go out there.

“I have to find him.” Hux stands his ground, glaring back at the animals. “If you can take me to him, then we’ll leave sooner, but I won’t leave until then.”

The feline growls at him again, but Hux meets its gaze with just as much ferocity. Slowly, the other animals back away to give them space, and the feline walks off, glancing over its shoulder like it expects Hux to follow.

Taking one last look at the ship and the other animals, Hux sets off after the feline. He wonders if Ren had encountered the animals, if they tried to make him leave too. Or, perhaps Ren is the reason they were trying to make him leave.

They don’t walk for long. They don’t even have to cut through the jungle. To Hux’s surprise, there’s a path laid out through the trees, logs cut and laid from the ship to their destination.

As they near a clearing, Hux sees what they were walking towards. A huge temple stood in the center of the clearing, clearly old and withered. Hux can’t fathom why he couldn’t see such a large structure from the shuttle. The thing is littered with holes, including a large one on the side near the only other visible entrance.

He steps into the clearing but the feline doesn’t. It growls at him again, and when Hux turns to look, it’s tails lash dangerously behind it. A warning. Hux readies his blaster rifle, and goes on anyway.

He opts to enter through the hole in the wall, knowing that it would give him a visual advantage. Crouching behind the debris, Hux takes a breath. His heart is beating hard inside of his chest. If Ren is in there, if this is where Ren has been coming to, then that means it’s a Sith temple. Hux has only ever heard stories, most of which he thinks are absolute garbage, but he’d rather be safe than sorry.

Carefully, he pokes his head out and looks around. The inside of the temple is surprisingly well lit. More holes let sunlight illuminate the room. Hux can see that the room was a training ground of sorts. Primitive rusted weapons lay scattered around the floor collecting dust, the faintest of lines are drawn in a square inside of four pillars near the center of the room, and dented cages litter the far wall.

However, one thing remains more curious than the rest. There is a path from the hole where Hux is to a door on the other side of the room; it’s free of any dust or debris. The door is made of wood, unlike the rest of the structure. Looking at the hold and the ground around him, Hux find that too is free of any dust. The marks on the ground look like something has been dragged through there recently.

It gives Hux an uneasy feeling. Someone is alive in here. Ren may be in danger.

Adjusting his grip on the blaster, Hux stands. He needs to scout the area, find out where Ren has gone, and save him from his own stupidity. Whatever he’s doing here, there’s someone else here with him and Hux isn’t willing to find out if they’re friendly.

But then the wooden door flies open, and Hux drops to the ground. He’s glad he hadn’t yet stepped out from his cover. Footsteps echo through the empty room, and Hux hears a voice.

“No, not yet. Soon, but not yet…because it’s not done yet… _because_ he’s not like me. If this is finished first, then he’ll be less— _hostile_.”

It’s Ren’s voice. Hux knows it’s him, but there’s someone else there. They haven’t spoken, but Ren is definitely talking to someone. Carefully, Hux peeks his head over the debris again.

Yes, it’s Ren. He’s there in all of his curly hair, scar-marked skin, and black civvies. His back is turned to Hux, so it’s hard to see who he’s talking to, but something else draws Hux’s attention.

A thing, a long, wet tentacle reaches down from the ceiling towards Ren. Hux waits for Ren to notice it, wills him to feel it through the Force and sever it with his lightsaber. But he doesn’t, and the tentacle gets ever closer to his neck.

It’s going to kill him.

In a panic, Hux sets the end of his rifle on the debris in front of him. He’s visible now, but it won’t matter if that thing kills Ren. The scope on the rifle is shit, nothing like the custom-made scope on his own sniper rifle, but it’ll have to do.

Hux breathes out, trying to steady his hand as he looks for a shot. The tentacle has wound its way around Ren’s shoulders now, and he hasn’t noticed. Hux curses Ren, curses everything. Ren should’ve noticed by now. Why hadn’t he noticed?

He fires as soon as he has a shot. It hits and the end of the tentacle is severed, freeing Ren from its hold. Ren whips around, eyes wide and lightsaber lit.

“Who’s there?!” He screams.

Hux almost calls out to him, almost calls him an idiot, but then he sees more tentacles descending from the ceiling, slithering out from cracks in the walls, coming up from the floor. It’s worse than he imagined.

“Ren, get out of there!” Hux stands and starts firing at the tentacles nearest to Ren, but nothing seems to work. For every tentacle he hits, two more seem to take its place.

“Hux?” Ren lowers his lightsaber, seemingly oblivious to the threat around him. The tentacles are wrapping around him faster than Hux can shoot them down.

“Ren, come on!” Hux pleads. Ren won’t leave. Hux can’t save him if he won’t leave. Why won’t he leave? Why isn’t he trying to defend himself? “GET OUT!!”

He unleashes a flurry of blasts, trying to save Ren as more and more tentacles fill the room, but there are too many of them. They start creeping towards him, then, and Hux doesn’t know whether to shoot at the ones holding Ren or the ones coming towards him. So, he shoots at both.

And then his blasts freeze in mid-air.

“STOP THIS!” Ren screams. Both of his hands are thrust out in front of him, shaking from effort. Hux can barely believe it. He doesn’t want to believe it. Why would Ren stop him from attacking whatever it was that was trying to kill them? “Both of you, stop!”

But then the tentacles start retreating. It listens to Ren’s command and slithers back into whatever holes they crawled out of. Not all of them, however. A few of them hang around Ren, encircling his arms and torso like snakes.

As soon as the bulk of the tentacles are out of the way, Ren releases the blaster bolts, letting them fly into the walls. Then, he begins to rub the tentacles on his arms, whispering to them softly. Hux can’t hear what he says.

“Hux, come here,” Ren commands.

Hux doesn’t understand. Did Ren just save those things that were trying to kill him? Why would he do that? Had the temple gotten to him? Had he become too corrupted?

“Hux,” Ren says again. He looks up at Hux and it sends a chill through his body. Ren isn’t happy.

Though his body is shaking and adrenaline is coursing through his veins, Hux lowers his weapon. Tentatively, he steps forward, eyes darting around for any sign of more tentacles. They poke out from the floor tiles, regarding him cautiously. He tightens his grip on his rifle, finger on the trigger should the tentacles decide to attack.

When they’re standing in front of each other, Ren stares at Hux, gaze hard and defensive. His hands hold the tentacles, hiding behind them like a shield.

“What are you doing here?” Ren asks, hesitantly, quietly.

“What the hell is _that_?” Hux ignores his question, glaring at the tentacles wrapped around his arms. “I thought your mission here was to collect mystical artifacts, not defend…whatever the hell that is!”

Ren’s frown deepens. “It’s…complicated.”

“ _Complicated_ , really?” Hux hisses. “And just how _complicated_ are all of the missions you’ve been executing here? The Supreme Leader doesn’t know, because according to him, your mission here was finished months ago. So please, do enlighten me as to why it’s so _complicated_.”

“Well, _you’re_ here, for starters,” Ren shoots at him. Hux feels his throat tighten.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Hux grits out.

“It means that everything was going just fine until you showed up. If you weren’t so eager to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong, then…” Ren trails off, clearly distressed. He wipes his hands over his face, and the tentacles follow the movement. More of them wrap around him, trying to comfort him and Ren doesn’t push them away.

Hux watches with rapt attention, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. He watches as Ren whispers to the things, too low for Hux to hear. “Then you could continue fraternizing with these _things_?” Hux asks, his voice not nearly as steady as he’d like.

There is a moment of silence. The air feels too thick to breathe. Ren looks terribly guilty, and Hux can’t bear to look at him anymore. His eyes screw shut and his hands clench so tight, his knuckles turn white, but that doesn’t help the sinking feeling in his chest.

“Lord Ren,” He begins. His voice just barely cooperates. “As co-commander of the Finalizer, I will give you one more chance to comply and leave with me now. Whatever you have going on with this _thing_ is against regulation and-“

“Hux, I can explain,” Ren says carefully.

“Then explain,” Hux can’t seem to speak above a whisper.

Ren hesitates, then offers his hand after a moment. The tentacles are still wrapped around his arm.

Hux glares at his hand. “No. Explain what you’ve been doing here.”

“I will just… _please_. It’ll be easier if I show you.”

Hux should know by now that Ren will rarely listen to instructions. “Fine. Show me.”

Ren looks wounded when Hux doesn’t take his hand, but doesn’t push it. He turns and walks back through the wooden door. Hux is tempted to shoot him right there, but he stays his hand and follows Ren in.

What he finds is nothing like what he was expecting. The door leads to a hallway that opens up into a room. There’s a curtain of vines separating the hallway and the room. The room itself feels cozy. In the corner farthest from the vines, there’s a bed; a proper bed with sheets and pillows, but it’s set on the ground instead of a bed frame. It takes up most of the space in the room. There’s a small chest by the bed as well, open and full of clothes.

In another corner, there’s a small waterfall that flows into a pool of water. The bricks on the floor have been arranged in a way that make it look like an open shower. The water doesn’t overflow, so Hux suspects there must be a drain somewhere under it.

The last wall is occupied by a shelf and two tables, and a small cooking pot. One table is next to the cooking pot, covered in native fruits and vegetables. The other table has two chairs at it. The shelf is mostly occupied by more fruit, First Order regulation rations, and jars of water.

With the exception of the rations and bed, it’s all made of wood from the jungles and bricks from the temple. Ren built himself a home.

“This is what I’ve been doing,” Ren says.

This is what Ren’s been doing. Making a home outside of the Order. He was planning on leaving.

“How could you?” Hux whispers.

Ren frowns. “What?”

“How could you do this!?” Hux shouts at him. The tentacles wrapped around Ren loosen, leaning towards Hux. More emerge from the ground, surrounding them. It makes Ren look like some sort of sea demon, but Hux refuses to be intimidated. “After everything we’ve worked for, everything we’ve accomplished…You’re going to throw it all away for, what, some backwater planet with no civilization and some demonic seaweed?!”

Ren considers him for a moment before realizing what Hux was trying to say. “Throw…Do you…No! Hux, this isn’t what you think.”

“Really?” Hux spits. “You’ve made yourself a cozy little home on a planet so far out of the Order’s radar, and you’re trying to tell me that you _haven’t_ been planning on abandoning the Order?!”

“Yes!”

“Then why the _hell_ did you build this, Ren? What have you _really_ been doing out here?!”

Ren’s hands fly up into his hair, and his shoulders tense. “I don’t know!” He shouts back. “I’ve been…working, building!”

Hux scoffs. “Oh _really_? I hadn’t gathered. And what are those tentacles for? Protection from _owies_?”

Ren rolls his eyes. “ _No_ , they’re for _fucking_.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he freezes. Hux doesn’t miss it.

“You’re…fucking it?” He asks, throat feeling tight.

Ren opens his mouth but no words come out. There’s no denial, no objection, because it’s true. Hux should've known, but that doesn’t soften the pain in his chest, the anger, the confusion.

“Why?” Hux asks. “Was I not enough for you?”

And then Hux feels like he’s suffocating. His mind is racing and there’s a heaviness in the air that’s stifling. No matter what he does, Hux can’t stop thinking about how he could’ve stopped it all from happening. Maybe if he hadn’t followed Ren, if he hadn’t been so nosey, if he hadn’t been so demanding. Maybe if he hadn’t slept with Ren in the first place, none of this would be happening.

“…Hux.” Ren’s voice is quiet, then. He sounds like he does when they were lying in bed, barely awake and talking about dreams that would never be. Hux can’t look at him.

Squaring his shoulders, Hux breaths in, then out, and stands at attention. “Forgive me, Lord Ren.” He says confidently, like he would if he were standing on the bridge, though he felt like he was about to break. “That was inappropriate of me to say. In fact, my intrusion on your mission was also inappropriate. I will contact Captain Phasma to send a shuttle for me at once. If you’ll excuse me.”

Then, he turns on his heel and tries to run. Ren catches his arm.

“Let me go,” Hux whispers.

“No. I—“

“Let me go!” Hux screams, ripping his arm from Ren’s hand.

“I was going to tell you!” Ren says. It stops Hux in his tracks.

He stares at the ceiling, trying to will the tears not to fall. He breathes, praying his voice will stay steady. “Then, why didn’t you?”

“I…” Ren trails off. “I thought you would be okay. I didn’t realize you’d be so upset until you were, and by then…I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“So, you just kept running away?” Hux says. “You just kept avoiding me, hoping I’d get the hint that our… _arrangement_ was finally over?” His mind lingers on that word. _Arrangement_. It feels bitter in his mouth, but he doesn’t know what else to call what they had.

“…Arrangement?” Ren asks, like he doesn’t know what Hux is talking about.

“Yes! Our _arrangement_.” Hux throws his hands up, and turns towards Ren again. “The one where you invade my personal space while I attempt to bathe, mock my appearance, fuck me until I can’t stand up straight, and then do it again night after night. _That_ arrangement.”

Ren looks sad, guilty. Hux stares him down, and whispers, “…or have you forgotten after three months?”

Ren is quiet for a moment. And then, “Is that what you thought? This whole time? That it was…an _arrangement_.” He says the word like he hates it.

Hux doesn’t know how to respond, but Ren doesn’t seem to notice. Ren stares back at him, gesturing wildly at the room. “I build this. I build all of it for _you!_ I wanted to give it to you; a place to rest and unwind away from the Order. Even the sex was…I thought…”

“You thought, what, that we had a _relationship_?” Hux asks, voice bitter. And yet, they’re not the words he wants to say. Did he really misunderstand? This whole time? His heart races at the thought of Ren wanting more with him, but his pride won’t let him say it.

Ren takes one look at him, and he knows. Hux knows he knows.

“Stop it,” Hux says. “Get out of my head.”

“You’re projecting,” Ren says gently. He reaches out for Hux, and this time Hux doesn’t brush him away.

“No, I’m not. I built my walls, just like _you_ taught me. How do you think I got here without you noticing?”

Ren smiles softly. “Apparently, you weren’t paying attention, or you’d remember that they’re harder to maintain when you get emotional.”

But Hux does remember. He remembers each lesson as clear as day.

“I’m sorry,” Ren says.

Hux knows he sees it, every night that Hux spent alone, waiting though he knew Ren wouldn’t show. He forces the thoughts to the front of his mind, letting them tell Ren what he can’t say aloud. He lets his thoughts tell Ren about all of the worries, the tears, the loneliness.

Then, Ren sighs, and Hux can feel Ren’s thoughts, too, pushed onto his own mind. He feels the excitement of wanting to share this little sanctuary. He sees his own angry face, feels the guilt when Ren finally realized that he had upset Hux. He feels the fear from every time that Ren wanted to tell him but was too afraid of how he would react.

Hux sighs, and a few tears escape his eyes. Ren’s hands are there to wipe them away. “I hate you,” Hux whispers.

Ren smiles. “I know.”

Then Ren kisses him. It takes Hux by surprise. It had been so long, but now he melts into it, grasping at Ren’s shirt as Ren kisses him again, and again, and again. When they part, Ren’s face is flushed.

“Don’t. Do that. Again,” Hux tells him, punctuating each word with a finger poking his chest. Ren laughs and holds his hands up in surrender. “Now what was all of this about copulating with these tentacles?”

Ren has the audacity to look sheepish. Hux feels like he should be more upset, but he saw Ren’s thoughts. He knows Ren wants to share _everything_ with him.

“I had tests run to make sure it was safe,” is what Ren decides to lead with. Hux doesn’t know if that was done as a precaution or reaction to fucking, but he’s not sure he wants to know. “Med bay said the fluids aren’t harmful in any way.”

Hux frowns. “And you wanted me to do _what_ with it?”

“…fuck it with me?” Ren says, not understanding Hux’s skepticism.

Hux sighs. He nearly jumps out of his skin as a tentacle slithers up his leg. It wraps around his leg like a vine, and Hux tries to move back, away from it. Ren holds him close, however, preventing him from going too far.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Ren tells him. “Do you trust me?”

“Not particularly,” Hux replies, sarcastically. Ren rolls his eyes, but Hux feels the gentle push of Ren prodding his mind again. Hux lets him in.

_“This Fire is quite cold. He shivers at my touch, and his words are like ice. Why does my pet call him Fire? He is not warm.”_ A voice speaks into Hux’s mind, but it’s not Ren.

“What the _hell_?” Hux says, frantically looking around the room. Was that the _tentacles_ talking? “Ren, what’s going on?!”

“It’s his temper…and his hair,” Ren replies. He’s not speaking to Hux, but there’s a look in his eyes that’s all too sentimental. “Maybe his personality is cold, but he keeps me warm.”

His words make Hux pause. The tentacles now wrapping around his body are still unsettling, but he feels less concerned with Ren looking at him like that. It’s a strange sensation, having the slimy things slithering over and under his clothes.

“Just let go, Hux. Think of what you want to do, and we’ll take care of the rest,” Ren says, dipping his fingers into Hux’s waistband.

“You want to do this _now_?” Hux asks. He tries to sound angry, but his anticipation skyrockets with Ren’s hands groping his ass. “Ren, I’m exhausted from…all of this. Can we not rest first?”

Ren pouts. “But we have the _best_ make up sex,” He whispers into Hux’s ear. Ren’s lips attach to Hux’s neck, just below his ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

“Ren,” Hux warns, though he knows this was only ever going to end in sex.

The sleepy, lazy make up sex the morning after a fight was always one of Hux’s favorites. He’d wake up to Ren slipping inside of him, whispering apologies against the back of his neck. Hux didn’t need to be stretched, not when their fights ended in passionate angry sex. He’d ride hard and fast Ren until they both finished, but in the mornings, Ren did all the work. All Hux had to do was lay back and take it.

Something cold and wet brushes against Hux’s hole and he gasps. Ren pulls him closer, grinding their clothed erections together.

_“I see now, the Fire. He is vicious and unrelenting. Fire should blaze without fear. I have not hurt my pet, surely I could never hurt Fire.”_ The voice of the tentacles speaks to him.

Hux tenses, despite the soothing words. His body feels hot, cock heavy between his legs, but he clings to Ren, unable to relax. He wants to enjoy it. He wants to indulge in this strange fantasy, but the feeling of the tentacle is so foreign.

But Ren hears every thought and knows exactly what he needs.

Ren pulls at Hux’s clothes, kissing him as he goes. As his lips trail down Hux’s chest to his hips, the tentacles carry Hux’s clothes away to the wooden chest by the bed. Hux wonders where they all come from, given that there are so many. Some take both of their clothes away, others wrap around them, still more hang from the ceiling and crawl up from the floor, ready to take care of whatever they may need next.

His thoughts are silenced when Ren licks a line up the underside of his cock. Hux looks down and meets Ren’s eyes. He pumps Hux’s cock with one hand, while his mouth sucks gently on Hux’s balls. Hux lets out a shaky breath and looks up to the ceiling, trying to stop himself from coming right there.

Another cold, wet tentacle presses against his hole. Hux jumps again, and he hears Ren laugh.

“It’s just me,” he says. He kisses Hux’s thigh as an apology.

“Perhaps you should take me to bed first,” Hux suggests, combing a hand through Ren’s hair and pulling back.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Hux feels his feet leave the ground. At first, he thinks nothing of it, ready to chastise Ren and demand he use his mystical powers for something other than manhandling him. Then, he notices the tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs.

He almost screams, but his face flushes instead. The tentacles lay him back, pushing his legs up to expose his ass. When Ren stands, he’s eye level with Hux’s hole. Hux cranes his neck up just enough to see Ren smirk at him. The thought of a tongue forms in his mind, but it’s not his own thought. Hux shivers in anticipation.

_“Fire is quite beautiful when its flames are flushed red. I wonder how hot this fire can burn.”_

“Oh, he can get _very_ hot.” Ren’s breath is warm against his thigh.

Hux tries to pull his hands down to cover himself, but the tentacles keep them bound above his head. The harder he pulls, the tighter they hold him. Hux bites his lip, purposefully squirming against his restraints, testing how far the tentacles were willing to go.

Ren tsks at him, and it’s his only warning before he licks Hux’s hole. Ren blows gently, but it makes Hux’s skin cold. Hux gasps and his body jerks, but the tentacles hold him in place. He wants Ren’s mouth on him, wants his tongue to keep working him open. The walls he so carefully constructed around his mind crumble spilling his thoughts to anyone who would listen.

It’s permission, it’s begging, so Ren does as he’s told. He licks at Hux’s hold, fucking him with his tongue. The tentacles wrap around Hux’s cock, slowly; not enough to satisfy him, but just enough to tease. Hux bites back his moans, but can’t help the ones that escape when Ren starts to finger him open. It feels like he’s losing his mind. Everything is a mess of Ren’s tongue, his fingers, and the tentacles. At some point, Hux can’t tell what’s touching him where, but he doesn’t care as long as it doesn’t stop.

He’s so close to coming, but every time he feels his orgasm building, Ren pulls away and the tentacles squeeze at the base of his cock. It’s frustrating, and by the third time it happens, Hux has had quite enough.

“ _Ren_ ,” he warns. He’s breathing too hard to say it out loud, but he knows he doesn’t need to. Just thinking of finally seating himself on Ren’s cock, thinking of riding him hard is enough to make Ren stop.

Ren smiles between his ass cheeks and gives his hole one last kiss. “As you wish, General.”

He leaves Hux hanging in the air, and the tentacles take care of the rest. They don’t speak to him, but Ren’s facial expressions constantly change. Whatever words are said are obviously not meant for him.

“Stop that,” Ren says, once he’s laying back on the bed and the tentacles deposit Hux on top of him. He props himself up on his elbows and pulls Hux down for a kiss. “It’s the way of the Force. Thoughts are harder to hear since you’re not strongly connected to it, but that doesn’t mean we haven’t been… _complimenting_ you.”

He gives Hux a cheeky smile that Hux rolls his eyes at. The tentacles circle Hux’s waist, squeezing him lightly as if to agree. “Would you care to share what you’ve been saying, then?” He reaches back to take a hole of Ren’s cock, circling the head against his entrance. Ren hums and lays back against the bed.

The moment Ren opens his mouth, Hux sinks down on his cock, drawing moans from both of them. The slick from the tentacles allows him to completely seat himself, and Hux wastes no time rolling his hips, grinding them down to draw more groans from Ren.

“Ah—Well,” Ren says, trying to ignore the way Hux’s hips move. “You’re beautiful. And –oh– you – _fuck_ – you’re addicting.”

“What else?” Hux asks. His eyes are half closed, pleasure shooting through him each time his hips circle around.

Ren’s hands grab his thighs. He wants Hux to move, to really ride him. The thought is practically thrown against him, but Hux refuses to move without an answer. Not that he truly listens. Just watching Ren come undone at his mercy is enough. Ren’s words become gibberish as soon as Hux lifts his hips and rolls back down.

Hux sits on his knees, using Ren’s chest as leverage to fuck himself properly. He’d almost forgotten about the tentacles completely when they wrap around his cock again. Hux gasps and clenches around Ren’s cock.

“Fuck,” Ren whispers. He reaches up and pulls Hux down to kiss him.

He fucks up into Hux, and despite the awkward angle, he won’t let Hux sit back up. When his mental complaints go ignored, Hux almost complains aloud, but a tentacle shuts him up. One brushes against his hole, where Ren is still fucking him, trying to push its way in. The tentacle is small and covered in slick, but Hux tenses. He knows where this is going.

He tries to breathe, to relax because he _needs_ this to work, but he’s never been able to work more than one toy into himself at a time. The tentacles wrap around his arms and legs, trying to further comfort him. Ren’s hands rub down his back to his ass and spread his cheeks apart. “Shhh, you’ll have it,” he promises. “Just trust us.”

Hux’s nerves buzz as that small tentacle works its way into him. It’s not much of an intrusion, surprisingly, and Hux breaths a sigh of relief. But that one was never meant to stay. The tentacle squirts more slick into him, coating Hux from the inside, and then it’s gone. Ren pulls out until it’s just the tip inside of Hux, and that’s when he feels it. A second tentacle, about the same size and shape as Ren’s cock pushes into him slowly.

It feels like too much. It feels like it’s not all going to fit Hux hears whispers in his ears, soothing him, telling him how beautiful he looks. He can’t tell if it’s Ren or the creature, but he’s not focused enough to care. Then, finally, it slips in. The extra slick helps guide the way as tentacle slowly pushes further into him. Hux nearly falls apart, and he knows Ren definitely is.

The damn tentacle is ribbed with dull bumps, and Hux has never felt anything so wonderful in his life. He hardly realizes he’s sat back up to ride them both until his legs start to burn from effort. Ren meets his thrusts, nails digging into his thighs.

Hux comes with a shout. He squeezes around Ren’s cock and the tentacle in his ass as the one around his cock milks him. Neither Ren nor the tentacle stop fucking him. Ren fucks him through his own orgasm, and Hux is a mess when they both collapse in a heap of exhaustion.

The tentacle doesn’t stop. It keeps fucking him faster, harder. Hux groans weakly as his sensitive nerves are abused, but he’s not expecting the creature to come. The tentacle pulses inside of him, and then Hux starts to feel impossibly full. He can feel some thick substance leaking out of him. Hux frowns at the feeling, and Ren laughs under him, chest rumbling.

The tentacle pulls out of him slowly, but Ren stays put, arms circled around Hux’s waist. The tentacles stay too, squeezing him gently as they move them into a some-what more comfortable position.

“What?” Is all Hux manages to say, still out of breath and blinking stars from his eyes.

Ren knows what he means to ask. “It’s the planet. Deeply in tune with the Force. Protects the temple.”

“… _What?_ ” Hux asks again, understanding less that when this all started.

“We fucked the planet,” Ren says. “The ground is its skin, the core is its heart, so the tentacles were…its tongue, or something.”

Hux manages to lift his head to glare at Ren. Ren shrugs. He lays back down and closes his eyes. His whole body feel so loose and warm. Now sounds like a very good time for a nap.

“…I’m sorry,” Ren says eventually.

“Just don’t do it again,” Hux says. ‘ _I missed you_ ,’ he thinks.

_‘I love you,’_ He’s not sure who’s words they are but doesn’t think too hard about it as he drifts off to sleep.

 

 

_“The Fire may burn dangerously bright if my pet feeds it too many lies.”_

“It wasn’t a lie. Not _exactly_ ,” Ren counters, lazily rubbing circles into Hux’s back. He can feel the creature’s hesitation at his words. “You’re so big and your life force is so intertwined with the planet that it’s basically the truth. Besides, it’s an easier explanation for now.”

The creature doesn’t protest again, but Ren knows it still isn’t fully convinced. _“Very well. The words are sufficient for now. So, long as the Fire does not burn out before our young hatch.”_

Ren’s hands still. “What?”

_“I know the Fire must return to warm its kingdom, but in a year’s time it must also return here. I trust my pet will not let the Fire go out during this time.”_

“ _What?!_ ” Ren hisses. “I thought you said you can’t get human males pregnant?”

_“I told my pet he could not bare my young. However, my pet is strong with the Force. A hatchling’s life is too strong for my pet to carry. It would kill the young, or my pet would die in the process. However, Fire was made to warm and nurture. There will be no conflict. The hatchlings will thrive.”_

Ren couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “So, you just knocked up my boyfriend?”

The tentacles squeeze his arms. _“The young are not mine alone. They will be children of Fire and blood. With luck they will be like my pet and inherit his bold spirit. My pet could not host the young, but Fire can. In turn, I plant the seed, and my pet fertilizes and nurtures it.”_

“…fuck.”

Ren sighs. He’s going to have a hell of a time explaining this to Hux.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Walks in three hours late with Starbucks* AYYYYYY whaddup?
> 
> In case the explanation of the pregnancy wasn't clear: Hux is acting as host, the creature provided the egg and Ren the sperm. Force magic makes babies happen. I'm not going to write a sequel though (just cause this took so long to finish), but if any of you want to continue this, then go for it! You're free to do whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming at some point?
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://aiambia.tumblr.com)


End file.
